


Out of the Cloak and into the Fire

by MagdaTheMagpie



Series: Marvel & Magic [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Diary/Journal, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaTheMagpie/pseuds/MagdaTheMagpie
Summary: You need to peak into Nick Fury's Journal to understand how he ended up with Regulus Black.





	Out of the Cloak and into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Roll-a-Drabble.  
> I can't believe I somehow rolled Nick Fury+Regulus Black+ the enemies to lovers trope! I mean, how ducking unlucky can you get?  
> But thanks to ANGSWIN and her pep talks, I finally wrapped it up!

 

Day 1

Strange dumped a man out of his Cloak and buggered off. Not his problem, according to him. What am I supposed to do with the guy?

 

Day 5

Imprisoning the Cloak-man is mission impossible. He even escaped the Hulk cage. Sending him to my best interrogators.

 

Day 6

Have fired the interrogators and called in Black Widow.

 

Day 7

Man won't shut up.

Name: Regulus Arcturus Black (I shit you not)

Age: uncertain. Claims he was born in 1961. Either delusional or terrible at maths. Physically looks in his twenties.

Claims he comes from an alternate dimension and the Cloak is a gateway between worlds.

Oh, yeah, and he's a fucking wizard. Am returning him to Strange tomorrow. I fucking hate magic.

 

Day 8

Strange laughed in my face. Am aiming weapons of mass destruction at his ugly ass mansion.

 

Day 9

Maria has blocked my authorization to use all and any weapons. Am now walking around armed with a butter knife like some chump. I'll gouge the eyes out of the first one who laughs.

 

Day 12

Did the next best thing and hired Black to join SHIELD. He's an annoying freak. He'll fit right in.

 

Day 30

Black breezed through training. I turned that burden into an asset in only a month. Strange can go and fuck himself.

 

Day 51

Maria informed me Romanov and Barton have taken a shine to the wizard and are dragging him along to the Avengers tower. Black would be a good addition. He's an idealist according to his psy eval.

 

Day 124

SHIELD is rotten from within. I knew whoever was behind it would get rid of me as soon as possible, but I didn't expect the Winter Soldier to do it, and I didn't expect the Wizard to be the one to save me. Maybe magic ain't so bad after all. He left a fake corpse of me behind, and he seems to know every detail of my anatomy with disturbing accuracy.

 

Day 125

Captain America and Romanov are taking care of my pest problem. Black won't leave my side. I have no idea why I'm letting him, but we have work to do behind the scenes, maybe he'll come in handy.

 

Day 128

Maria and Black went to rescue Romanov and the Captain. The Winter Soldier is a bigger problem than I thought if even they can't put him down. Black was injured, the little imbecile, jumping into the line of fire to protect a civilian. The Avengers have a bad influence on him.

 

Day 129

Black was delirious with fever last night and wouldn't let go of my hand. I only let him because he was injured. I'm not a monster.

 

Day 130

There's magic healing spells. Of course there is. I asked Black what he couldn't do with magic and he had to think long and hard before answering "Food." That's all. That's his limit. Scary.

 

Day 131

The day has come to teach those cephalopod-fuckers a lesson. Black insisted, no surprise there, to be my sidekick. I thought making him masquerade as a woman would make him angry because he's so annoyingly cheerful, but it's made him flirty instead. What have I done?

 

Day 132

Success. Not that I doubted it for a minute, but digesting Pierce's betrayal will take me awhile. SHIELD is in shambles. What's left of us is going into hiding. Even Captain America and his flying friend are off to look for the Winter Soldier of all people. Bucky fucking Barnes. I'll believe it when I see it. So, since Black has been abandoned like the runt of the Avengers-litter he is, I decided to keep him.

 

Day 144

Hiding is easy when you can change just enough of your features not to be recognized. So, thanks to Regulus' handy little trick, we're progressing fast into sorting out the wheat from the chaff so to speak. I'm sending a couple of trustworthy agents to Coulson, but Hydra really sunk their claws deep into SHIELD.

 

Day 145

I refuse to go out with a full head of blond hair. I also confiscated The Wand. That way, neither of us is happy.

 

Day 146

Hydra found us. They're like cockroaches, crawling out of our walls when we least expect them. But Regulus grew himself at me and got us out of there in the blink of an eye. It's difficult not to be in awe of the guy.

 

Day 147

Regulus made me laugh. A real, full-belly laugh. Haven't done that in what feels like forever. Gotta hand it to the guy, if you're stuck in hiding with someone, you could do a lot worse than him.

 

Day 150

It's insane all the things that wizard can do. What's even more insane is that he makes me… happy, and yes, I realized how insane that sounds. I have no idea how he does it, it's just the little things I guess, but I have an inkling why it makes me feel that way. Urgh. Feelings. I'm not going to fight it, though. Maybe it's a mistake, but sometimes, you've gotta take a chance and I'm damn well going to take this one.

 


End file.
